The tousled hair look has become quite popular in the last several years. Women with wavy, bushy, and/or frizzy hair have long struggled to take control of their locks and turn them into manageable curls, ringlets, and waves.
Ringlets can be created by twisting locks of wet hair and holding them in place while the hair is dried using a blow dryer. Ringlets can also be created by twisting locks of hair using a curling iron. Traditional curlers in various incarnations have been used to hold twisted locks of hair in place during drying. However, curlers are not well adapted for this purpose. Also, heating tools such as curling irons and blow dryers require a significant time investment and typically damage the hair, further contributing to the frizz that women want to eliminate.